He was so in love with Kurt Hummel
by spike4561
Summary: Scott is alone, he always has been since he was fourteen. All he has is his twin brother and his undying love for Kurt Hummel. Follow Kurt's story though Scott's perspective after high school.Song fic. Many pairings Many OC's Rachel bashing


_We are the crowd, we're c-coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you_

_It's so magical,_

_We'd be so fantastical_

~line break~

He could never pin point those eyes. They seemed to change from gray to blue to green to a beautiful mixture of all three, even the smallest amount of emotion was shown in them loud and clean. The colors tightened and flashed when he was angry, red bluchers appeared on his porcelain cheeks. He blushed when he was angry. When he cried his eyes swam and shined a bright blue his lower pale lip was pulled into him mouth with those even pearly teeth. But his favorite was when Kurt was excited. His eyes continued to change but the colors were mostly grey and brown and so much brighter, he blushes then too this has been named the second blush it's a little softer then the angry one and lights up not only his beautiful cheeks but the back of his long neck. His body was curved in almost a feminine way- but his almost sinfully tight jeans he wears shows that Kurt Hummel is no woman- he seemed to be able to be held, his body was made to be held. Kurt's best color is yellow, not many can pull that off, but to be fair Kurt isn't most people. A hard yellow makes his naturally pale skin seem to have taken on a tan, but only when coupled with black. His fingers are long and gentle showing signs of his piano playing childhood. His ring finger on his right hand is bent. He didn't know why that was but even with that damage the singer was perfect. His nails were neatly trimmed and filed to an even end. His hair-

'Scott please please _please _pay attention you know that this means a lot to the Glee club and I _really _don't want to mess this up.' Scott nodded not answering the drummer. He strummed a note on his bass trying to keep his mind on the music in front of him.

~line break~

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means but this photo of us_

_It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights_

_'Cause you know that baby_

~Line break~

Sitting alone in his bed room Scott let his thoughts wonder back. Kurt dancing, Scott knew Kurt held back he had been in the chore room as Kurt danced too many times not to see the difference. Almost alone he let lose moving him body in time with the music hips rolling arms moving, he liked to use his legs. He would bend a lot sometimes crouching as he worked springing up with practiced ease rolling those mouthwatering hips. If Scott was lucky a thin line of milky flesh would peek out from under his singlet. Kurt dressed down when he danced sometimes only a pair of yoga pants and a gray singlet. By the end of the dancing session he was always sweaty. His clothing clung to his thin frame the material stuck to the mussels on his chest. He would throw his head back gulping down mouthful after mouthful of water his tongue would shoot out catching any water that started to escape his perfect lips.

Scott groaned throwing his head back on to his pillow trying to ignore his cock that straining on the zipper of his jeans extremely pleased with his line of thought. He palmed himself though the denim trying to give it the friction the erect organ needed. His imagination sparked suddenly the hand slipping into his jeans was smother and softer. Tugging his jeans down he bit back a moan as he imagined those long fingers running over his length pumping a few times before smearing pre-com over the throbbing. His pumping became faster hand harder as his other hand moved over his lips trying to imagine soft pale ones on him. Twisting his hand near the head he moaned openly. 'K-k-Kurt.' His stomach tightened as he released all over his hand thick white ropes fell on to his sheets. He wondered if Kurt was a screamer or was he completely quite? What did his cock look like? He imagined it long and thin and pale he wanted to see the end dripping the com and it to be limp like his own.

He wanted Kurt to be lying next to him. Maybe Kurt was a cuddlier? Scott thinks that he'd like that. He would love to have Kurt snuggling into his side naked or clothed it didn't matter. Kurt smelled like Vanilla and Lemons, he could get drunk on that smell, he wanted his bed to smell like Kurt.

~line brake~

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar_

_you know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

~line break~

Colin was home. He heard his brother kick off his boots before tramping up the stairs into their bedroom, Scotts head buried itself into his pillow not wanting to talk to his brother right now. He wanted to lie there and sulk about unrequited love till he grew old and got over the younger singer. A mirror image of Scott walked though their door throwing his duffle bag on to the carpeted floor. 'Scott?' his only answer was a groan from his twin. 'Are you ok?' this time there was not reply the only hint of the younger twin had heard him was his head being buried deeper into the pillow.

Colin was the jock in a way, unlike Scott he spent his summers training in sports rather than arts. Their parents had paid for everything from Scott's first bass to Colin's soccer camp. Colin was a the best defender on their school team and made a point to show it at every possibility. Scott was just Scott he did music and art. They were stereotype twins, they knew that. Colin liked to be older, wiser and take care of his brother. Scott didn't mind. Without their parents he sometimes needed to be told off or made to eat his vegetables.

Weight dropped down on his bed and he felt a stick arm pull him to a hug holding him tightly. He couldn't help but nuzzle into his brothers neck as a hand petted his back. 'Come on Scott, what's wrong?' he wanted to tell his brother he really did. Colin had been the first person he came out to even before his parents. He told them he was gay. He didn't think he was though he counted himself as Kurt-sexual; he may sometimes look in the change-rooms but only briefly. He finds himself each time comparing their bodies to Kurt's. But he didn't want to explain that to his parents but came out to them mostly to impress Kurt.

'I-I-I-I…' he was stammering his voice was a little hoarse and cracked from lack of use. Scott didn't talk much anymore; sometimes he would go weeks with no words spoke. 'I can't I just can't! not anymore Co I try and try and try and he doesn't even look at me if I'm not playing my Bass and sometimes not even then! He just stands there and gets bullied and doesn't even- he just- arrrrrggggg!' He stood up and started pacing not even looking at his startled twin whose mahogany eyes watched his rant with a strange mixture of happiness and concern. 'He has all these friends and he lies to them about everything! He is so much more- so better-he- and I love him so much- he'll never feel- even if he did- Which he won't- he is so perfect I couldn't- and he's gonna get out- to New York he's going to NYADA and I'll never- so so so so so so so perfect- and beautiful people like him don't- Aghhhhhhhhh.' Throwing himself back on his bed he screamed into his pillow.

'Scott…' a familiar hand ran though his hair soothing him. 'Who is this?' Scott kicked himself stupid mistake venting like that no one knows about His love for Kurt, they wouldn't understand no one understands the power he has over Scott the power _Colin _would have if he told. Tightening his jaw he looked away eyes trailing on the blankets moving away from his Twin.

They sat in silence for twenty minutes Colin looked like he was about to cry he put his arms back around Scott holding on tightly chocking back a sob when his brother didn't return it and stayed stiff in his arms. 'Don't do this Scott please, I'm sorry I asked I'm sorry just don't do _this._' Colin hated it he _hated it._ 'Please be here look at me and be here don't- just be _here.' _A nod was his answer. He felt his brother's shoulders fall and he moved off his bed into their bathroom to wash and get ready for dinner.

~line break~

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'Cause you're my rockstar_

_In between the sets,_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

~line break~

Standing in the band his eyes were heavily trained on Kurt. Today he was wearing blue, it was a light blue almost baby blue. Kurt didn't wear lighter shades often. This was a treat. Once again the outfit may have scared others away with the same skin tone for fear of making them seem even more ghost like. But the proud boy had no such fear. The blue was balanced with green you couldn't tell the velvet was green unless you looked hard when it hit the light. But Scott always did look hard.

He wasn't paying attention to the teacher. Scott could tell by the way those heavenly eyes were clouded over. Kurt seemed to have more important things on his mind then show choir. A pink pen tapped a random pattern onto his black notebook whose white lined pages were inviting Kurt to write. To _record _his life his mind whatever he kept in there. His legs were crossed and sat under him on the brown chair of the choir room Scott wanted to be in his mind to understand him to know what he was thinking. Long legs uncrossed and recrossed. Kurt was upset. He didn't know how upset he was but that movement was a sign that things were wrong, very wrong in Kurt's world. Scott sucked in a breath silently wishing he could go to Kurt and ask him what is wrong hold him maybe and lets those perfect tears land on his shoulder.

~line break~

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn_

_My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie_

_'Cause you know that baby, _

~line break~

Kurt was crying, his pale frame was shaking sobs were falling out of his mouth drops of water fell from his eyes onto the silky material of his dress pants. The purple material was stained what seemed to be black but if you got closer you tell the red undertone of the damp velvet. Scott wanted to hold him wanted to wipe his tears away and kiss the food coloring out of his hair. All he could do was watch as he pulled himself together raising up from the sticky floor picking up his stained books before moving towards the bathroom. His beautiful head still held high despite the dripping hair which piled around his face.

Scott wasn't an idiot, no matter how many times he just stared at Kurt and didn't do anything he promised himself that if he could he would help the boy he loved so much. This was it he knew it this is what he was waiting for. His eyes trailed after him into the _girl's _bathroom. It disgusted Scott that he feared even going into the _men's room _without being tormented. He argued with himself for a few seconds, what if Kurt didn't want his help? What if there were already people helping him? But Scott knew that it wasn't the case people didn't seem to care about another slushie just another one for the gay kid.

If it was anyone else maybe they would have flung the door open held the boy letting him cry into their arms before kissing them and cleaning the cherry flavored ice away. But that didn't happen Scott wasn't anyone else he was just Scott. He pushed open the door slowly to reveal a sobbing boy over the sink the water running but his hands shaking too hard to be of much use. 'K-Kurt?' that made him spin around looking wildly at the door before focusing those red rimed gems on Scott. 'Do you need a hand?'

~line break~

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_you know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

~line break~

Scott felt the music. He loved it even as a child and would do anything musical from singing loudly in his out of tune voice to making a cardboard box guitar and strumming it's thick rubber strings hopping to get a tune going like the people on the T.V did. When his tiny hands were able to hold an interment he had pestered his uncle into teaching him how to play. Music is what kept him grounded kept him human it was his. As soon as he hit middle school he joined every school musical and band in order to keep playing as much as he could. He took tests and played for hours and hours. Then he stopped at fourteen he still played but the music wasn't there. Without his parents around he couldn't bring himself to do much besides nothing. But Kurt lit the music back up. That wonderful boy didn't even know what he did to the bass player by simply existing.

He was munching on a Butterfinger the almost sickly sweet center was sticking to his teeth. A few crumbs fell onto his striped shirt making its way onto the freshly laundered sheets on his bed. But the usually neat boy couldn't care less. His ink stained hand was writing quickly over the music sheet in front of him, his inspiration was almost overwhelming he felt like he couldn't write fast enough before his mind had moved on. This is what surprised his brother as soon as he kicked in the door. 'Scott you home?'

'Yeah, in the bedroom.'

~line break~

_Real good, we dance in the studio_

_Snap snap, to that shit on the radio_

_Don't stop for anyone_

_We're plastic but we still have fun!_

line break~

Laughing wasn't a sound that was often heard from Scott not many people hear it and even less can tell whether it actually happened. It wasn't like he didn't have a sense of humor he just didn't laugh. Emotion wasn't his strong point. Kurt was laughing, unlike the broken breathy laugh of Scott Kurt's laugh was musical. His well-tuned voice was hitting beautiful notes making him want to stop laughing forever and letting the paler boy take over the mirth. If he wanted to Scott could imagine that it was only him and Kurt in the room that instead of one of the other singers it was Scott who had made the joke. But he couldn't do it not only to Kurt but to himself.

'Alright guys settle down now.' The teacher was ruining it, stopping Kurt from laughing. But as the club started to sober up he could see that Kurt was holding back his giggles as he buried his face in the shoulder of the boy next to him. A spike of jealous flared up in Scott but he ignored it as the other boy pulled Kurt closer and nuzzled his hair getting a swat from the other. It was cute and Scott couldn't help but be happy that Kurt was happy. He was so in love with Kurt Hummel.

~line break~

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_you know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

~line break~

They had pasta that night; both boys were smiling at the meal with obvious delight. Neither in the three years they had been alone had been able to make a meal edible. The pasta curled around their forks and both thank their neighbor again in their head happily. She was a god sent. Small talk use to be big in their family but that was no longer so, once where the silence would need to be broken by the chatter of a happy family was now just the noise of cutlery scrapping their plates. Colin finished his plate in record time taking a second then third helping. Scott ate half on his plate moving the cooked noddle's around making a strange pattern.

'Please finish your dinner.' He hated the sound of his brother's voice, it was unhappy almost begging for his brother to eat. Scott hated himself for putting it there. He took another bite closing his eyes wanting to feel hungry again wanting to have more room for food. He wished he could eat like his brother it would help. Fishing a few more strands with his fork he gave up. He refused to see the look of disappointment and fear in his brother's face he cleared his plate putting it in the sink for later.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi, I am yet to find a pairing I love with Kurt. I read CPcolfer's fic Dalton and I do think Logan should have got Kurt. That's just my opinion. I don't think Blaine is good enough for Kurt. I like Darren but don't like Blaine to be fair. He lost my respect at BIOTA because really? If he wanted to be straight or whatever DON'T DO IT WITH RACHEL that was so mean! Any way I invented Colin but Scott is real, he is real but needed a twin. Now if you are smarty smart you would know that Colin only meet Kurt in high school but he lost his parents at 14 and came out to them at 16 hmmm does that add up? YES because his parents are not dead. You will find out later but really this is a question for you. DOSE SCOTT GET KURT IN THE END?**

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Spike4561**


End file.
